My Darling
by Little4Kuriboh
Summary: Jaden Yuki es un Alpha que busca a su Omega con desesperación, siendo que ambos ya se habían conocido cuando él solo era un niño pero tuvieron que separarse puesto que su Omega era 12 años mayor que él. Kuriboshipping
1. Song

_"En este mundo donde ya no existen las palabras y el instinto predomina déjame cantar una canción de amor solo para ti"_

Corrió por los pasillos, se le había hecho tarde ayer había tenido que salir del país y apenas había dormido un poco aun así no podía rendirse, se dirigió hacia su casillero, suspiro al ver la escena de siempre cuando lo abrió, cientos de cartas salían de este cayendo al piso todos con el mismo significado que no podía corresponder, se inclinó a recoger cada una de ellas un nuevo suspiro salió de su parte –Si tan solo alguna fuese de él.

_**Mi corazón gira y gira de vuelta a ti**_

_**Ya que guardas el futuro y el destino en tus brazos**_

–Llegaras otra vez tarde –sintió el leve golpe en su cabeza, alzo la mirada, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la mujer de bata blanca.

–Hibiki–Sensei.

–Supe que te fue bien en el concierto de ayer pero no debes de sobre esforzarte, sé que algún día se volverán a ver.

–¡Para nada debo esforzarme aún más! –se levantó, coloco las cartas en el casillero como pudo y se fue corriendo no sin antes levantar su mano para despedirse.

–Ese chico no cambia –negó con la cabeza.

Dio un giro a la derecha, unos metros hacia delante para dar otro a la izquierda, solo unos pasos y llegaría al salón de clases.

Suspiro de alivio al abrir la puerta y para su sorpresa encontrarse con que el profesor aún no había llegado.

–¡Jaden pensé que no vendrías! –se levantó de su asiento el chico de cabello azul.

–Para nada Sho –alzo su pulgar– menos mal casi no llego –murmuro por lo bajo.

–Por los pelos –un escalofrió le recorrió la columna vertebral, quiso girarse pero no pudo –Joven Yuki ¿Entrara a mi clase o no?

El aludido entro colocándose a un lado de la puerta lo más firme que pudo –Kouyu–Sensei –por su parte el castaño de lentes solo rio ante la reacción de su estudiante.

–Bien chicos saquen su libro de historia en la página 142...

–Entonces ¿Cómo te fue? –hablo el peli–azul que estaba en el asiento de al lado en voz baja.

El castaño negó con la cabeza –Aun nada, si tan solo me volviese más famoso tal vez él podría oírme –suspiro.

–Pero sé supone que tus canciones son solo para él y si es tu predestinado él no podría negarse a tu invitación ¿Por qué no haces una canción que logre llamarle y traerlo hacia ti?

–Jamás –dijo serio–– Yo debo ser capaz de encontrarle, en ese entonces no pude hacer nada para hacerme cargo de mi parte.

–Jaden no debes culparte tan solo eras un niño, su problema fue que se encontraron demasiado pronto.

–Aun así yo...

–¡¿Podrían callarse?! ¡Algunos queremos oír la clase! –Espeto el pelinegro sentado atrás de ellos.

Por su parte el joven profesor hizo a un lado el libro de texto, acomodo sus lentes y miro hacia el frente –¡Manjoume, Yuki y Marufuji! –los tres se levantaron de su asiento, el profesor suspiro– guarden su conversación para después ¿Ok?

Manjoume chasqueo la lengua al final había sido embarrado en el asunto de ellos dos, por su parte Sho suspiro aliviado y Jaden solo regreso a su asiento.

(_)

Era el tercer periodo y como de costumbre movía el lápiz entre sus manos sin escuchar la clase del profesor Ryuga, no era que le aburriera la materia, solo ocurría que como siempre su profesor se la pasaba alardeando más de la cuenta y al final la clase terminaba sin realmente aprender algo sobre ella, si alguno pasaba sus exámenes era por que pedían asesorías con Hibiki–Sensei sobre Ciencias.

Se apoyó de su pupitre al escuchar "En mis tiempos yo..." por parte de su profesor, el sueño cada vez más se hacía presente hasta que le gano.

_**Dando vueltas y vueltas, vuelvo al principio**_

_**Las cosas importantes cambiaron poco a poco**_

_**Y el verano volvió**_

_**Aunque nos gustamos sin ninguna razón**_

_**Ya averigüe la respuesta**_

–**10 años atrás–**

–¿Comprende que usted es un adulto y mi hijo solo es un niño? –hablo la mujer de pelo negro largo.

–Lo sé –respondió el joven tricolor.

–¡Además es su profesor!

–Así es.

El hombre sentado a un lado suspiro, tomo la mano de su esposa, ella le miro.

–Debe ser difícil para ti también esta situación ¿No es así? –el joven amatista asintió.

–¿Comprendes que si sigues excediendo el uso de los supresores harás tu cuerpo inmune y eso podría ser peligroso para tu persona?

–Lo sé pero yo quiero estar con su hijo.

La mujer quiso decir algo pero la mirada de su esposo no se lo permitió, esto era el colmo para ella, reconocía que era joven pero ya era un adulto en toda la extensión de la palabra y su hijo era un niño de tan solo ocho años ¿Cómo podía decir ese tipo de cosas?

–¿Estás seguro que es mi hijo... tu predestinado?

El tricolor le miro fijo –Así es, sabe –sonrió– Yo siempre quise ser profesor, dude de mi ante mi condición pero al final nunca me rendí, por suerte nunca tuve algún problema con mi celo lo que me hizo la vida mucho más fácil que a otros _Omega_, pero cuando lo vi pude sentirlo, aquel lazo que nos une, su hijo, él es mi compañero predestinado, con solo mirarlo mi corazón se acelera, mi cuerpo comienza a temblar por ello solo pido que...

–No –dijo el hombre interrumpiendo sus palabras, la mujer le miro perpleja al igual que el joven profesor– lo lamento comprendo tus palabras pero si esta situación sigue así solo habrá más heridos, como su predestinado sé que sufrirás si no estás a su lado ahora que ya lo encontraste pero si sigues usando más medicamentos tu... –se detuvo– no quiero que mi hijo sea herido, lamento que se hayan conocido antes de tiempo, lo único que puedo hacer como compensación es llevarlo lejos de usted.

–Cariño ¿Qué tratas de decir?

–Mis padres... –suspiro– sería bueno hacerles una visita hasta que todo se calme –le sonrió.

–¡Pero tu trabajo! –espeto la mujer.

–Señor –hablo el amatista– son muy amables –les miro a ambos– pero no deben de preocuparse por mí, por favor no salgan de la ciudad, yo desde antes pensé en transferirme si las cosas se ponían peor así que por favor no se preocupen – se levantó de su asiento y les sonrió.

Miro el cielo azul, no sabía porque su profesor quería hablar con sus padres, él pensaba que había sido un buen niño, sintió una mano en su hombro como siempre pudo reconocerla ya que solo su profesor le hacía sentir así de tranquilo y seguro.

–Mutou–Sensei –le sonrió, pero su sonrisa se desdibujo al ver el semblante dolido de su profesor favorito.

–Jaden –se agacho para abrazarle– lo lamento tanto –una última sonrisa, una muy triste sonrisa que jamás pensó verle a su Sensei –Adiós.

Y sin más nunca se volvieron a ver.

(_)

–¿Ryuga–Sensei te volvió a sacar de su clase? –dijo la chica de cabello rubio castaño al observar a su amigo afuera del salón, el chico solo asintió –¿Te volviste a dormir? –le miro.

–No podía evitarlo, no he dormido nada y su clase más que serlo parece la hora de relatar su vida diaria –la joven rio ante aquello, ya le había tocado clases con aquel profesor por suerte esta vez le habían asignado otro– ¿Y dime porque traes eso contigo? –señalo la caja que traía en manos.

–El Director Chronos quiere organizar algo por el ingreso de mi hermano como profesor en la academia –suspiro con pesadez.

–Así que al fin Fubuki es profesor –le sonrió– no pareces muy feliz ¿Te molesta que de clases aquí?

–No malinterpretes estoy orgullosa de él pero conozco sus intenciones y no son para nada puras, se convirtió en profesor solo para ver a Mac de cerca –coloco una mano en la cadera.

–Sean puras o no sus razones el que la haya seguido hasta acá confiere determinación para con ella.

La joven le miro unos segundos al final sonrió– Ustedes dos se parecen debo admitir ¿Volverte cantante para poder reconocerse más fácilmente? Buena jugada –le guiño un ojo.

–Bien supongo que el destino me sonrió dándome esta voz pero si no fuese así hubiera hecho lo que sea por encontrarle, ¿Por cierto porque solo a ti te pidió ayuda? ¿Acaso solo con esa caja bastara para lo que está planeando hacer?

–Para nada –negó– Misawa viene tras de mi pero creo que le está costando un poco de trabajo –se giró, el castaño miro hacia la misma dirección pero no había nadie, después de unos segundos vio un pie y pronto al chico con cuatro cajas, al ver que apenas podía Jaden fue hacia él.

–¿Necesitas ayuda Daichi?

El chico se lo pensó pero al ver la mirada de la joven este negó –Gracias Jaden pero yo puedo.

–Misawa date prisa que debemos llevar todo al salón de artes –dijo la rubia– nos vemos Jaden –se despidió, el joven tomo aire e hizo lo propio no sin antes despedirse e ir tras de ella.

Jaden comprendía a su amigo pero tal vez debía tomarse un poco más a la ligera las cosas con Asuka, negó ante su pensamiento, siendo que cuando se ama a otra persona siempre se hace lo que se puede y lo que este al alcance para estar más cerca de su corazón, sonrió esperando que algún día su amiga se diera cuenta de las intenciones que Misawa tenía con ella.

Jaden –se giró para ver el ceño fruncido de su profesor –¿Acaso te dije que podías moverte de tu lugar?

–No pero...

–Oh pero si es la estrella de la Casa de Osiris a quien venía a buscar que suerte la mía –sonrió el hombre de bata.

–Director Chronos –dijeron a la par profesor y alumno.

–¿Pero qué haces en pleno pasillo en hora de clases?

–Bien vera... –sonrió Ryuga–Sensei con malicia.

–Como sea necesito hablarte de un tema de suma importancia –fue directo al chico, le paso el brazo por encima del hombro para llevarle consigo– Ryuga–Sensei me llevo a su alumno ya sabe que hacer –el aludido agacho la cabeza, ese chico como siempre se salía con la suya.

(_)

–Así que al fin podrás hacer tu sueño realidad de entrar a la Academia principal en Japón –le guiño un ojo el joven que venía entrando a la oficia.

–Mutou–Sensei así que ya se enteró –le sonrió el castaño.

–Por si no lo sabes eres muy popular dentro del campus –le sonrió– me alegra ver que mi estudiante favorito haya logrado su cometido.

–Viniendo de usted me honra el halago –se detuvo a pensar– ¿Por qué no me acompaña a Japón?, el Director Chronos me comento acerca de una fiesta de bienvenida.

–Lo siento pero no salgo con egresados –le miro de reojo– ni mucho menos mis ex alumnos, además –se colocó una mano en la cadera– siendo uno de los chicos más populares ¿Por qué mejor no invitas a uno de tus enamorados?

El joven rio –Sensei no me refiero a eso solo es una forma de agradecimiento, aunque no lo crea usted me ayudó mucho a adaptarme en América siendo que ambos provenimos de Japón así que...

–Lo pillo pero...

–Recuerde no soy más uno de sus alumnos, además véalo como una forma de relacionarse con sus demás colegas, la rama de Japón es una de las más importantes junto con la de Alemania –señalo.

El amatista se lo pensó por unos segundos –Bien, ¿Por qué no?

(_)

–¿Entonces te pidió cantar en la ceremonia de bienvenida de Tenjoin–San? –el castaño asintió– vaya que le tiene estima –le sonrió.

–No por nada Tenjoin–San y Marufuji–San son los estandartes de la Casa de Obelisk y Ra.

–Y tu desfilas para ser el de la Casa de Osiris –rio.

–¿Eso crees? –con el índice se rasco la mejilla.

–Bien aunque no vienes todos los días has logrado mantener tu racha ganadora además de tener una de las mejores puntuaciones en los exámenes creo que tienes un talento nato –aseguro.

El castaño se ruborizo por la sinceridad de su amigo –¿Sho crees que tu hermano venga?

–No lo sé ha estado algo ocupado en la cede de Alemania.

(_)

–Vaya que los tiempos cambian no me esperaba menos de la cede central en Japón –Señalo el tricolor al ver el salón principal decorado entre blanco y dorado, realmente parecía un salón de gala, vio al chico junto a él también absorto ante el asombro.

–No es como si fuese un viejo, para estar en sus 30 se ha sabido mantener ¿Sabe? –rio– ¿A pensado al fin sentar cabeza?

Aquella pregunta le descoloco un poco al mayor pero al ver que alguien conocido les observaba sonrió –Ya te dije que no caeré en tus coqueteos –se cruzó de brazos.

–Espere ¿Qué?

–Dejemos avanzar la noche y veamos si la suerte te sonríe –le guiño un ojo para después acercarse a su oído.

–¿Mutou–San?

–A las tres en punto –rio.

El chico se volteo para ver a la mujer rubia con el vestido blanco que traía el ceño fruncido.

–¿Mac? –la chica se giró y se fue por su parte el castaño fue tras ella

–Los chicos de ahora ¿Por qué no son más sinceros? –se acercó a la mesa de bebidas para tomar un trago, la música empezó a escucharse sin darse cuenta su pie empezó a moverlo de arriba para abajo ante la tonada pegajosa.

(_)

_"Bien Jaden es tu turno recuerda siempre dar lo mejor"_ se dijo así mismo mientras salía al escenario improvisado.

**Lo que veo cuando nos tomamos de las manos**

**Es tu corazón casi invisible**

**Siempre cerca, pero aún demasiado lejos**

**Todavía quiero saber**

**¿Dónde está el amor?**

Sintió el dulce olor, una sensación que recorría su cuerpo, una dulce necesidad naciente dentro de él –¿Qué me pasa? –murmuro el amatista ante el rojo rubor que se extendía por todo su rostro, sus piernas empezaron a temblar.

**Lo que ves cuando nos miramos a los ojos**

**Es a mi corazón disfrazado**

**Aunque me manejes hábilmente**

**Hablándome razonadamente**

**El amor alcanzó su límite**

Se sintió embriagado, aun así no dejaba de cantar, quería saltar del escenario pero no podía, hace años atrás cuando supo lo de su Sensei se había prometido crecer como un hombre que fuese digno de su corazón, si ahora mismo estaba entre la multitud le demostraría que podía ser profesional, que había crecido y ya no era el mismo niño de aquella ocasión haciéndose cargo por fin de aquellos sentimientos que no pudo corresponder.

–¿Qué es esto?

–Huele dulce.

Escucho los susurros de la gente, como pudo se dirigió hacia su ex alumno –Fubuki... –le llamo, la rubia que tenía al frente le miro extrañada.

–¿Sensei necesita algo... –se detuvo al verle así, en un ágil movimiento le cargo– Mac por favor espera aquí –dijo firme, la mujer asintió.

**Quiero verte **

**ahora**

(_)

El olor se había disipado, había terminado de cantar al fin, corrió hacia la multitud siguiendo el leve rastro pero no había nada hasta que llego a un joven de cabello castaño oscuro el cual parecía oler un poco a la dulce esencia de hace unos minutos.

–Disculpe –le llamo, el joven se giró a verle– usted huele a alguien que yo conozco, por favor –le tomo del traje– debe decirme donde se encuentra, lo he estado buscando desde hace años –el joven le miro inmutable, escucho el suplicante tono de voz y observo con detenimiento la mirada desesperada que le ofrecía, algo en él le hacía pensar que no eran del todo diferentes esa mirada solo la había visto una vez era la misma que destilaba su necesidad para con la mujer que estaba a su lado. Eso era amor.

(_)

–Sho, ¿Has visto a Jaden?

–Oh Asuka –le sonrió el peli–azul– hace un momento estaba hablando con tu hermano.

–¿Mi hermano? –ladeo la cabeza– ¿Pero qué asunto tendría con mi hermano?

El joven bajo los hombros, esa noche su amigo estaba actuando más raro de lo común.

(_)

–Maldición –se mordió el labio inferior– pensé que esto solo me pasaba con él... pero si ahora mi celo se manifiesta con cualquiera tendré que renunciar a mi trabajo –sonrió melancólicamente– Bien Yugi Mutou al menos disfrutaste de tu periodo de profesor un buen tiempo –se apoyó de la puerta de la habitación del hotel donde habían reservado días antes para la cena, miro el techo y al final suspiro– Ya han pasado 10 años... ¿Él aun me recordara? –negó con la cabeza– No, no puede ser, en fin solo debo tomar los supresores y descansar.

Se apartó de la puerta para ir a su maleta pero a los segundos el golpeteo de esta se hizo presente, ¿Acaso Fubuki le siguió al final?, negó con la cabeza con pesar al final fue hacia ella.

–Fubuki no debes dejar a las damas solas, así nunca ganaras su corazón –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro que cambio a una expresión de shock al ver al joven frente a él– Tú... –fue lo único que pudo expresar, por su parte el joven le aferro entre sus brazos.

–Al fin te encontré –quiso apartarse pero no pudo, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, era la necesidad al fin satisfecha de estar con él después de tanto tiempo– Mutou–Sensei al fin pude encontrarle –se separo a regañadientes para ver su rostro.

Seguía en shock ¿Le recordaba? ¿No era el único que se aferraba a la vaga esperanza? Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus orbes amatistas –Jaden –murmuro.

–¿Entonces aun me recuerda? –rio y aun así no pudo evitársele escurrir un par de lágrimas que demostraban la felicidad de al fin poder hallarle.

(_)

–¿Estás seguro de lo que hiciste? Pudo ser un púberto hormonal –se cruzó de brazos la mujer.

–Estarán bien.

–Sigues siendo muy despreocupado, él entro en celo –señalo.

–Mac, las cosas no son tan simples pero no por ello son difíciles.

–Tks –desvió su mirada mientras fruncía el ceño– siento lastima por tu pareja, no pareces preocupado por ella.

–¿Ha? Mutou–Sensei no es mi pareja –aclaro.

–¿Eh? –le miro perpleja.

–Espera ¿Creíste que ambos somos pareja? –le miro, una sonrisa ladina se asomó en su rostro al ver que así había sido –¿Estabas celosa? –Un leve rubor se asomó en sus mejillas.

–Para nada –le dejo, él suspiro y como siempre fue tras ella, era una batalla de la cual no se retractaría.

**Las cosas importantes cambiaron poco a poco**

**Y el verano volvió**

**Aunque nos gustamos sin ninguna razón**

**Ya averigüe la respuesta**

(_)

–¿Entonces desde que me fui me has estado buscando?

–Después de que dieran el aviso formal todas las tardes recorría en bicicleta la ciudad en su búsqueda, una vez me perdí –rio– la policía tuvo que llevarme de regreso, mi madre sí que me dio una buena tunda.

El tricolor bajo la mirada al piso –Lo lamento yo decidí irme al extranjero.

–Eso explica porque mis letras no pudieron llegarte –se rasco la mejilla con el índice– cuando no te encontré por toda la ciudad algo en mi supo que tal vez no estabas cerca, por ello cuando supe acerca de ese show de talentos quise participar, al final logre sacar un Demo y hacerme de fama como de seguidores pero sin importar qué no lograba verte, cada vez que salía al escenario esperaba algún día hallarte entre el público –sonrió– pero nunca pensé hallarte en una fiesta organizada por la academia, tal vez si hubiese sido más talentoso y mi música hubiese sobrepasado la frontera nosotros... –las lágrimas empezaron a desbordarse– Sensei lo lamento tanto, no quería hacerlo esperar tanto tiempo... yo realmente...

El tricolor negó, avanzo hacia él y acaricio su rostro –Jaden gracias por venir por mí –los orbes del castaño temblaron ante sus palabras, le abrazo con fuerza entonces dejo salir todo lo que había guardado en su corazón, la pena, la alegría, la ilusión y los sueños que con los años había vivido y construido mientras seguía pensando en el reencuentro.

–Sensei –le llamo cuando las lágrimas cesaron y empezó a calmarse –Mi cordura, racionalidad, posición social todo parece tan innecesario al estar con usted –se separó para pegar sus frentes– me trae sin remedio ¿Sabe? Y solo me hace desearlo aún más, sin importar que pase usted es mi único _Omega_ –declaro– por favor déjeme estar a su lado –le tomo del rostro– por favor no me pida que me vaya, no puedo –nuevamente las lágrimas amenazaron con salir, cerró los ojos por unos segundos, comprendía lo que decía, cada palabra, la urgencia de ir tras esa persona al punto de la rebelión aquella que le hizo pedir la mano del chico a pesar de su edad, era aquella misma necesidad que ese joven que tenía al frente sentía y lo había llevado ir a los extremos por verle– No puedo ir contra este destino –siguió– No quiero ir contra este destino si es usted la persona que nació para mí como yo para usted, este instinto si quiere llamarlo así me ha llevado a enamorarme de una forma que jamás pensé poder sentir, usted ha hecho una revolución en mi corazón hasta volverse uno con el, por favor –suplico– Tú eres lo que anhelo déjame quedarme contigo.

No tenía palabras que decir, un simple beso ante la necesidad naciente, uno que había esperado por diez años, uno que fue correspondido al instante.

Le aferro aún más hacia él mientras seguía el beso, de pronto sintió su cuerpo arder como el calor del cuerpo que tenía entre brazos al subir su temperatura, el olor empezó a embriagarle y no parecía disgustarle, es más parecía querer más de este, de pronto sintió sus manos colocarse en su pecho.

–Jaden no... –se apartó el tricolor.

–¿Hice algo mal? –arqueo las cejas con pesar.

–No, es solo, aun eres menor de edad yo no puedo...

Miro su cuerpo temblar, su voz seca y los pequeños jadeos que sacaba al hablar, se mordió el labio inferior.

–Comprendo –se dirigió a la puerta –Pero cuando sea mayor seremos una pareja real en toda la regla –declaro con el índice antes de girarse y salir.

El tricolor le miro perplejo.

Suspiro con pesadez, tenía la cabeza gacha, no era un animal para hacerlo suyo en el primer instante de tenerlo, le amaba por ello quería hacer las cosas bien.

–¡Jaden! –se detuvo al escuchar su voz, le vio correr hacia él, cerró los ojos esperando el abrazo deseado pero en lugar de ello solo sintió como tomaba su mano –Por favor mantente en contacto –soltó su mano, un último beso antes de regresar a su habitación, miro en ella su número telefónico.

(_)

–¿Entonces al fin le encontraste? –el chico asintió– pero él tuvo que regresar a América –volvió a asentir el castaño que seguía al pendiente del móvil el cual había ocultado detrás del libro de ciencias, de pronto el vibrar se hizo presente, un nuevo mensaje por su parte, en su rostro una sonrisa se esbozó.

_Debes prestar atención –My Darling_ –leyó pero lo que no espero es que el profesor le había visto.

–Joven Yuki –pronuncio, este suspiro ya sabía lo que venía salió del salón para ir a fuera.

(_)

_Me sacaron de la clase, al menos podremos hablar más. :D –J.Y_

El tricolor suspiro, negó con la cabeza ese chico no cambiaba.

–¿Hablas con él? –pregunto la rubia.

–Si –respondió mientras contestaba el mensaje –Mackenzie que bueno verte ¿Vienes por el nuevo horario de clases? –ella asintió, él abrió su cajón y extendió la hoja de papel.

–Bien al menos no soy la única que sobrevive día a día con mensajes –suspiro.

–¿Quién diría que ambos habían pensado en cambiar de central para estar juntos?

–Si tan solo el bruto de Fubuki me hubiera avisado antes –frunció el ceño.

–Quería sorprenderte al igual que tú a él –sonrió afablemente.

–Bien al menos solo debes esperar 6 meses más para volverse a ver, en cambio él debe esperar un año para cambiarse de residencia.

–Créeme el tiempo se pasa volando cuando menos lo esperas –se levantó de su asiento.

–Si lo dices tú debo creerte ¿10 años? ¡Que locura!

–Eh incluso podrían pasar otros 10 años y este amor crecería aún más –se dirigió hacia la puerta de la salida.

–Espera ¿No contestaras? –dijo al ver su móvil brillar.

–No, él debe aprender que en hora de clase, la clase es lo más importante tanto para el alumno como para el profesor.

**El amor está aquí**

–_Sé que te preocupa mi historial pero prometo ser el primer lugar en el examen de este mes, tal vez estés próximo a dar tu clase, ¿Sabías que amo la arqueología? Bueno más que amarla me gustaría viajar un día por todo el mundo y conocer todo sobre este ¿Te imaginas viajando juntos? Por cierto he hablado con mi manager le eh planteado ver si hay posibilidad de hacer un concierto en América, crucemos los dedos si eso llega a pasar ¡Podríamos vernos antes de lo que imaginas! Siempre tuyo Jaden –J.Y_

**Fin**

* * *

**Hace mucho que quería hacer un Kuriboshipping, amo a la parejita de ellos dos cuando los veo juntos no puedo evitar pensar en el Yugi maduro y el alocado y jovial Jaden cayendo en el primer amor aww en fin gracias por sus votos, lecturas y comentarios se les ama 7w7/**


	2. Bonus Track

Está cansado, seis meses de gira a punto de finalizar un último concierto para volver a casa, su pie se mueve de arriba abajo, se siente ansioso pero no es el escenario lo que le mantiene así es la lejanía que les separa y es que le duele como las cosas se han tornado.

¿Qué es lo que ha pasado con ambos?

_**Nuestro amor era fuerte como un León,**_

_**Suave como el algodón sobre el que yaces,**_

_**A veces nos poníamos calientes como una plancha tú y yo.**_

–¿Puedes estarte quieto? –habla la mujer de pelo castaño oscuro mientras sigue mirando los papeles que trae en su mano, un bufido por parte del joven –No es tu primera vez ¿Sabes? –deja de lado los papeles, sonríe de lado pero este parece más ensimismado que de costumbre, al final suspira ¿Qué se le va a hacer cuando su única cura no está en ese lugar? –Vamos no te desanimes –le toca el hombro, es su representante después de todo quiere darle confianza.

Siente su tacto, se siente idiota al preocuparse demás pero no puede evitarlo es que _él_ es su todo al final simplemente dice –Si –una sonrisa se asoma en su rostro comprende las responsabilidades de ser adulto pero la lejanía le perturba, ya han tenido demasiada de ella y no quiere que se vuelva a repetir.

_**Nuestros corazones nunca habían sido rotos,**_

_**Éramos tan inocentes, cielo**_

_**Solíamos hablar hasta la mañana tú y yo.**_

Un largo suspiro sale de su parte, toma el móvil, no hay mensajes de su parte ¿Acaso no le extraña? Porque él sí, pero comprende lo que pudo pasar _él_ en su posición pensaría igual y es que pertenecer al medio conlleva una carga que no cualquiera puede resistir, entre apariciones especiales, conciertos, entrevistas y los chismes que suelen surgir a él le ha tocado vivir cada uno siempre con su apoyo pero esta vez un rumor que poco a poco traspaso el limite fue lo que en cierta forma les distancio después de todo una gira en conjunto siempre trae a los medios rumores de _amor_.

_**Escuchábamos ese casete**_

_**Cada fin de semana**_

_**Una y otra vez en modo de repetición, una y otra vez**_

Aferra el móvil entre sus manos, comprende que el dispositivo no tiene la culpa, sus horarios no habían coincidido esta vez, cuando él le marcaba solía estar en alguna cita de su agenda además a veces el horrible destino hacia que el cambio de horario les llevase a que cuando _él _despertaba él estuviera durmiendo, el horror y el pesar se presentaron al ver las llamadas perdidas, unos años atrás hubiese contestado de inmediato pero esta vez era el cansancio que le había hecho desfallecer al llegar a su cómoda cama de hotel para cuando quiso devolver las llamadas comprendía lo tarde que era, no quería ser una molestia.

_**Fuiste mi canción de septiembre,**_

_**El verano duró demasiado,**_

_**El tiempo va tan despacio, cuando somos jóvenes**_

_**Fuiste mi canción de septiembre, dime dónde has ido**_

_**¿Te acuerdas de mí?**_

_**Solo éramos un par de jóvenes**_

Pensó que las cosas serían más fáciles cuando fuera a América con _él,_ su cabeza pensaba en lo que podrían hacer allá nunca imagino que sería un éxito en su primer presentación, si bien aquello le permitió alargar su estadía y al final tener un lugar fijo a donde llegar con sus propios esfuerzos sabía que ya no era el mismo adolescente de hace años atrás, las cosas cambian al igual que él había cambiado sin embargo había algo que nunca lo haría eso lo podía jurar sin chistar.

_**Y yo recuerdo el estribillo, lo cantaba para nosotros,**_

_**Fuiste mi canción de septiembre, dime a dónde has ido,**_

_**¿Te acuerdas de mí?**_

_**Solo éramos un par de jóvenes**_

Mira el techo blanco, el ventilador encima de su cabeza le hace rememorar la primera vez que decidieron pasar la noche en un hotel, él había bebido demasiado, habían tomado un taxi después de verle en tan mal estado, la fiesta que daba como aviso al compromiso entre Fubuki y Mackenzie le hizo beber hasta al fondo ante un pequeño desafío que su ex alumno le había lanzado, por suerte era mayor de edad y se registraron bajo su nombre, poco le iba a importar que los medios se enterasen, eran pareja y se enorgullecía de ello, esa noche durmieron abrazados entre el calor del otro.

_**A veces creo que le veo,**_

_**Enfrentándose a lugares más extraños,**_

_**En la estación de metro, pasando de largo.**_

Gira el rostro para ver algo más, no quiere que los recuerdos le inunden o saldría corriendo a tomar el primer taxi, esta tan cerca pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos, el concierto es en la misma ciudad donde_ él_ está dando por acabado su gira mundial, solo hasta finalizar el concierto podrá volverle a ver, esto sin lugar a dudas es duro aún más para él.

_**Tengo una loca sensación del peligro,**_

_**Parece que mi corazón no podrá aguantarlo,**_

_**Porque si nos encontramos,**_

_**Seriamos desconocidos, tú y yo.**_

Revisa de nuevo el móvil, aun nada, ve a lo lejos a su compañero de escenario, su pareja ha venido a verle, Yusei Fudo sí que tiene suerte y por primera vez siente celos de alguien.

_**Aún sigo escuchando aquel casete,**_

_**Cada fin de semana,**_

_**Lo pongo en modo de repetición,**_

_**Lo pongo en modo de repetición.**_

Mueve la cabeza en forma de negación, choca sus palmas en sus mejillas, no, no debe dejarse avasallar, sus palabras se repiten en su mente, el te amo que siempre solía escuchar de sus labios aún está presente a pesar que desde hace meses no lo ha escuchado.

_**Fuiste mi canción de septiembre,**_

_**El verano duro demasiado,**_

_**El tiempo va tan despacio... tan despacio,**_

_**Cuando somos jóvenes,**_

_**Fuiste mi canción de septiembre, dime a dónde has ido**_

_**¿Te acuerdas de mí? Solo éramos un par de jóvenes**_

Nuevamente siente su hombro ser tocado, se gira para verla– Es hora –le sonríe, él asiente mientras se levanta del sillón, ambos salen del camerino, _"buena suerte"_ es lo que le dice su compañero, él asiente mientras camina por el pasillo.

_**Y yo recuerdo el estribillo,**_

_**Lo cantaba para nosotros,**_

_**Oigo la canción de septiembre,**_

_**Que estoy cantando a coro, pensando en ti y en mí,**_

_**Oh qué melodía.**_

El pasillo se le hace infinito sin embargo también familiar, la primera vez que fueron al cine habían esperado hasta que todos salieran y así no encontrarse con la multitud al pasar, una función de media noche, el estreno esperado, una película de terror que mediamente vio puesto que sus ojos no se podían apartar de la persona que nunca dejaría de amar en esta o en otra vida, ese era su clase de amor.

_**Y mientras pasan los años,**_

_**Todavía serás mí, mi canción de septiembre...**_

_**Eres mi canción de septiembre.**_

Su reencuentro había tardado diez años, pensó que durante ese tiempo le había olvidado pero al igual que él siempre estuvo presente en su mente, sonrió ¿Qué eran seis meses? Sus sentimientos no cambiarían jamás, lo sabía y lo podía jurar, él era su todo, tal vez las cosas habían cambiado, se habían alejado un poco pero no por ello iba a renunciar tan fácilmente, no era el mismo chico, era un adulto y aun así mantendría aquella determinación que tenía antes de saber lo duro que podía ser el mundo sin importar nada más por el bienestar de aquella persona que amaba con todo su corazón.

_**Tú fuiste mi canción de septiembre,**_

_**El verano duró demasiado,**_

_**El tiempo va tan despacio, me acuerdo...**_

_**Cuando éramos jóvenes,**_

_**Fuiste mi canción de septiembre, dime a dónde has ido**_

_**¿Te acuerdas de mí?**_

_**Solo éramos un par de jóvenes**_

Las luces estaban apagadas, poco a poco la música empezaba a sonar, una tonada en piano, la guitarra le hizo compañía de pronto, mientras las luces se prendían divisándolo en medio del escenario, entonces le vio hasta el frente, sus miradas chocaron, era una noche fría, un abrigo color café, sus mejillas rojas, sus orbes brillantes, y aquella prueba que aferraba en sus manos.

_**Y yo recuerdo el estribillo,**_

_**Lo cantaba para nosotros,**_

_**Fuiste mi canción de septiembre,**_

_**Recuerdo el estribillo,**_

_**Lo cantaba para nosotros**_.

Cinco años de estar juntos oficialmente, se habían conocido demasiado pronto, tantos problemas para estar juntos, había empezado a cantar solo para encontrarle, sus canciones le pertenecían a _él_, se sentía estúpido por la canción que había compuesto, pensaba que todo estaba llegando a su fin, pero no era así, camino como si nada al frente y tomo la prueba que tenía en las manos, como un adolescente la alzo orgulloso, él siempre había dejado en claro que salía con alguien, compartir ese momento era una forma de dejar en claro que todo había valido la pena, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, el sueño de que alguna vez le fuese a ver en un concierto se había cumplido y había sido cientos de veces mejor de lo que había pensado alguna vez, él había venido a verle y no solo eso, le anunciaba que serían padres.

(_)

El concierto había finalizado, le busco por todas partes ¿Acaso era su destino búscale siempre? Pero entonces una mano se apoyó en su hombro, detrás vio a Yubel su manager y detrás de ella dos guardias.

–¿Se te perdió algo? –dijo mientras sonreía de lado, el joven cantante quiso decir algo, pero antes de poder hacerlo ella miro a los hombres vestido de negro que se apartaron de inmediato mostrando la persona que tanto ansió ver.

Quiso correr a abrazarle, lo hizo en parte del corto trayecto hasta que observo la figura algo mas ¿Rellena? No era solo el abrigo el que lo hacía lucir así.

–Jaden seremos padres –dijo después de tanto tiempo de espera, trato de hacérselo saber antes pero el destino parecía confabular en su contra, al fin después de seis meses de espera al oír que vendría no dudo en comprar un boleto, podía pedirle a Yubel acceso pero él también era su fan jamás haría semejante cosa, si debía demostrarle cuanto lo amaba lo haría con sus propias manos y esfuerzo –tengo seis meses, en dos semanas más siete –soltó al fin ante su mirada perpleja.

–Entonces esa vez... –mascullo el castaño, el tricolor asintió.

Un par de lágrimas soltó, un abrazo que espero demasiado, le amaba y demasiado, vio el rostro de su agente, una sonrisa placentera.

La mujer suspiro tendría que reorganizar las cosas, esos tres meses serian un caos pero lo comprendía ser padre no era de todos los días, dejaría disfrutar a los tortolitos solo un poco para variar.

_**Eres mi canción de septiembre...**_

**Fin**

* * *

**Sentí necesario este extra, es como aquella sensación que te invade en el corazón y te dicta a escribir, la canción original es September Song de JP Cooper (si la buscan notaran algunos cambios con la letra original), sigo adorando el Kuriboshipping siendo que se me hace una de las parejas más lindas y dulces que podría haber, tal vez en un futuro haga alguna historia de los tres Yugi y Jaden con su bebé, pero por ahora esto llego a su fin, gracias por leer se les ama.**


	3. Epilogo

Ha llegado al fin, las luces están apagadas, era de esperarse, ha venido de sorpresa, aun con los años quiere sorprenderle, son pequeños detalles que adora entregarle, esa es su forma de amar, una sonrisa se asoma en sus labios mientras prende las luces, solo la principal para visualizar la escalera a donde se dirige a toda prisa dejando caer su maleta.

La emoción le invade, no puede evitarse ¿Es así el amor? Esa corriente eléctrica que hace querer dar lo mejor a la persona que nunca se quiere dejar ir.

Abre con cuidado la puerta, solo una pequeña lámpara con ventanillas en forma de estrellas iluminan parte de la habitación y el techo reflejando el cielo nocturno.

Le ve dormido, los mechones dorados están al frente mientras mantiene a su pequeña entre brazos.

Se acerca a ellos, para él es la visión más hermosa que puede ver, se inclina a deslizar el cabello que le cubren la frente con sus dedos.

_**Me complace amarte,**_

_**Disfruto acariciarte, ponerte a dormir**_

Le ve removerse, balbucear levemente, acaricia sus mejillas, sus pestañas largas, el desastre hecho en su cabello cual acuarela.

_**Es escalofriante tenerte de frente, hacerte sonreír**_

_**Daria cualquier cosa por tan primorosa**_

_**Por estar siempre aquí**_

Su vista baja hacia su pequeña, producto del amor que se tienen, milagro que comprende la improbabilidad que siempre han sabido vencer, lo sabe bien, juntos no hay reto que no puedan vencer.

_**Y entre todas esas cosas déjame quererte**_

_**Entrégate a mí**_

Acaricia su cabellera castaña clara, como se estira en su lugar mientras busca aún más el agarre de su padre que no le suelta, pronto escucha su voz, suena tonada para su oído, como la melodía que no parece nunca apartarse de su corazón.

–Llegaste antes –sigue adormilado, aun así esboza una sonrisa para él.

–Lamento haberte despertado –responde risueño– Pero no podía evitarlo, quería verlos cuanto antes. Adema adoro sorprenderlos cada vez que llego antes de lo acordado.

–Ya no eres un niño, no le causes problemas a Yubel –acaricia su mejilla con la mano derecha mientras sonríe dulcemente.

_**No te fallare**_

_**Contigo yo quiero envejecer**_

–Ya no soy un niño ¿Sabes? –toma su mano, un casto beso es depositado en ella, Jaden adora cada parte de él, alza la vista, sus mejillas se han puesto rojas, aun con los años cual niño pequeño le demuestra sus más hermosas expresiones entonces en él se estaciona una idea– Tal vez debería demostrarte nuevamente que no lo soy, además Aoi tal vez quiera un hermano.

_**Quiero darte un beso,**_

_**Perder contigo mí tiempo,**_

_**Guardar tus secretos,**_

_**Cuidar tus momentos,**_

_**Abrazarte,**_

**Esperarte, adorarte,**

**Tenerte paciencia, tu locura es mi ciencia**

Ríe ante el comentario de su esposo, acaricia las comisuras de sus orbes, sus ojos brillan ante la luz media de la lámpara y a pesar de los años no puede evitar ver a aquel niño que fue destinado para sí.

–Eso tendrá que esperar cariño –se remueve en su lugar, apoya sus codos, Jaden comprende el gesto, inclina su rostro, ha olvidado los modales, siempre debe haber un beso de bienvenida y eso su amado lo sabe.

_**Disfruto mirarte, cada movimiento un vicio que tengo**_

_**Un gusto valorarte,**_

_**Nunca olvidarte entregarte mis tiempos**_

Un dulce beso comparten en medio de la noche que les acompaña, roce ambiguo, muestra de la necesidad que les aqueja a los amantes, es solo la manifestación del sentimiento que permanece inmaculado ante el tiempo y es que ambos lo saben, esa promesa que aún resuena en sus mentes como la primera vez, el brillo del anillo a juego, los votos que alguna vez se juraron, las promesas que no se pierden ante los años, ambos vestidos de blanco.

_**No te fallare**_

_**Contigo yo quiero envejecer**_

Se ha despertado, ve a sus padres frente a ella, con las manitas frota sus ojos, ¿Es un sueño? No, no lo es, es su padre.

–¿Papi? –habla la pequeña Aoi de 4 años, Jaden se separa de su esposo, sonríe a la pequeña.

–Cariño ¿Te desperté? –ella niega, mientras alza las manos al frente, Yugi mira la escena, como su pequeña es tomada para ser llevada al regazo de su padre. Lo comprende, ahora que su retoño ha despertado, solo queda una cosa que hacer. Se levanta de la cama, la piyama azul cielo con rayas que hace juego con la de Aoi. –¿Yugi?

–Si has llegado antes, eso significa que has tomado el primer vuelo –sonríe mientras va con ellos– Sr. Yuki ¿Algo en especial que gustaría cenar? –suelta con gracia, Jaden le aferra de la cintura, su pareja puede ser un tanto inhibida de vez en cuando.

–Ahora que lo dices al algo que realmente deseo –le aferra aún más hacia él, sus miradas se clavan en la otra, una sonrisa cómplice, los años podrían pasar y solo se amarían aún más

–_**Quiero darte un beso...**_

* * *

_**No hace mucho que escuche esta canción y me encanto, me imagine a Jaden de regreso de alguna gira, los años ya pasar entre ambos con su pequeña, siempre que miro a esta pareja se me ocurren las ideas más cursis y es que no lo puedo evitar es su forma de amar, aquella misma dulce y cálida que conforman los dos, ahora si el final. Nos seguimos leyendo se les ama.**_


End file.
